IPhones 2015
4th Minor Apple Inc. phone Known "iPhones 2035" for UpPresent Calendar. These iPhones as available for Special Phone 5S Requirements for your iPhone 6s/6s Plus (Apple inc. models) to be Non-iDowngrade-Phone: * You must be Apple Inc person * You must be 13 years old or older (as of Human) * You must have Apple ID Age for Archer Family (UpPresent) *John Norman Archer - 30 years old *Sheila Archer - 29 years old *Lauren Archer - 4 years old *Grace Archer - don't exist *Caroline Archer - don't exist *John William Yuyan Archer - don't exist *Ella Archer - don't exist Storages * 16GB * 64GB * 128GB issues Unexpected battery shutdowns In November 2016, Apple announced that a "very small number" of iPhone 6S devices manufactured between September and October 2015 have faulty batteries that unexpectedly shut down. While Apple did note the battery problems were "not a safety issue", it did announce a battery replacement program for affected devices. Customers with affected devices, which span "a limited serial number range", were able to check their device's serial number on Apple's website, and, if affected, receive a battery replacement free of charge at Apple Stores or authorized Apple Service Providers. ' ' In December 2016, Apple revealed new details about the issue, stating that the affected devices contained a "battery component that was exposed to controlled ambient air longer than it should have been before being assembled into battery packs". The statement also said that customers "outside of the affected range" may also experience unexpected shutdowns, though clarifying that some shutdowns can occur under "normal conditions" because the iPhone tries to "protect its electronics". Apple also said that an upcoming update to the iOS operating system will include additional diagnostic tools to help Apple find more information about different kinds of battery issues. ' ' In February 2017, Apple released a statement to TechCrunch, saying that the iOS 10.2.1 update, released on January 23, had reduced the occurrence of battery shutdowns by "more than 80%" on iPhone 6S devices. In full, the statement read: With iOS 10.2.1, Apple made improvements to reduce occurrences of unexpected shutdowns that a small number of users were experiencing with their iPhone. iOS 10.2.1 already has over 50% of active iOS devices upgraded and the diagnostic data we've received from upgraders shows that for this small percentage of users experiencing the issue, we're seeing a more than 80% reduction in iPhone 6s and over 70% reduction on iPhone 6 of devices unexpectedly shutting down. We also added the ability for the phone to restart without needing to connect to power, if a user still encounters an unexpected shutdown. It is important to note that these unexpected shutdowns are not a safety issue, but we understand it can be an inconvenience and wanted to fix the issue as quickly as possible. If a customer has any issues with their device they can contact AppleCare. BATTERY DISPLAY Some iPhone 6s and 6s Plus users have experienced a problem causing the battery percentage displayed in the status bar on the iPhone's display to not update as the battery drains. The problem appears to be related to users who have manually adjusted their iPhone's clock settings to bypass timer-based barriers in certain games. This problem can be fixed by updating to the latest version of iOS. PROCESSOR VARIANCE As it turns out, the iPhone 6s and 6s Plus use chips sourced from two different suppliers: TSMC and Samsung. There don't seem to be performance differences between the two processors, but the chip produced by Samsung is about 10 percent smaller than the chip from TSMC. Tests suggest TSMC produced approximately 60 percent of the A9 chips while Samsung produced 40 percent. The iPhone 6s Plus seems to use an equal number of each chip, but the iPhone 6s appears to feature more TSMC chips than Samsung chips. There's no indication the two chips perform differently when it comes to speed, but battery benchmark tests on iPhones with TSMC chips and iPhones with Samsung chips initially suggested there could be some significant battery life differences between the two devices, with the TSMC iPhone 6s lasting approximately two hours longer than the Samsung iPhone 6s.' ' Battery tests conducted to demonstrate real world usage showed much more minor performance differences. Testing by Ars Technica, for example, showed nearly equal battery life between an iPhone with a TSMC chip and an iPhone with a Samsung chip under identical conditions. According to Apple, battery benchmarks like the Geekbench 3 battery test are not reflective of real world usage conditions. Data from internal testing and data gathered from Apple customers has suggested there's only a two to three percent performance difference between the two iPhone variants, which is well within normal manufacturing tolerances. “With the Apple-designed A9 chip in your iPhone 6s or iPhone 6s Plus, you are getting the most advanced smartphone chip in the world. Every chip we ship meets Apple's highest standards for providing incredible performance and deliver great battery life, regardless of iPhone 6s capacity, color, or model. Certain manufactured lab tests which run the processors with a continuous heavy workload until the battery depletes are not representative of real-world usage, since they spend an unrealistic amount of time at the highest CPU performance state. It's a misleading way to measure real-world battery life. Our testing and customer data show the actual battery life of the iPhone 6s and iPhone 6s Plus, even taking into account variable component differences, vary within just 2-3% of each other” Based on Apple's data, in real world conditions, any slight difference in battery life between iPhone 6s and 6s Plus models with a Samsung chip and those with a TSMC chip would be too small to notice. ACTIVATION LOCK Some iPhone 6s-7 Plus users are running into an Activation Lock issue that causes their new devices to be locked to another Apple ID account. Apple has been able to help affected users by removing the Activation Lock on their iPhones after being provided with proof of purchase. Stuck in 3D responsive Some iPhone 6s/6s Plus would be permanently 3D responsive. Upgrade Features from since iPhones 2015 * Support Cell Phone for "Will Archer", Screen Downgrade Design 2, E Pro design, Male-TremityP, and E Pro screen. * Support for 3D-A * Support for 3D-B * Support for 3D-C * Support for 3D P * Support for 3D Ti * Support for 4K-Live Photo * Support Job-class Cell Phone for C 6P Design and C 6P * Support for 3D responsive * Activate Kit * Special 5S * ApplePolicy S Year LTE (Apple inc. models only) * Activate P ** You will have more steps to Activate iPhone 6s/6s Plus than iPhone 2G-6 Plus Gallery IPhones 2015.png IPhone 6s.png IPhone 6s Plus.png